What Should I Do?
by duckie2011
Summary: What happens when Jude comes back to town after nearly 4 years gone. What if she comes back with more than a few surpises? Maybe she isn't the only one with the surpises! working on posting the rest computer del. my files. should be on soon
1. Coming Home

**So this is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. I would love to hear comments on what you think and I promise to reply to them when I get the chance. I am a little confused on where to lead the story sometimes so any suggestions please tell me!!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Love you bunches**

**Duckie **

**Aka Jaime**

**Summary: What happens when Jude comes back to town after nearly 4 years gone. What if she comes back with more than a few surpises? Maybe she isn't the only one with the surpises!**

--

I can not believe that the place I used to call home, I haven't seen in…almost 4 years. God it seems like a different life now. I'm not the same Jude that I was back then. It seems that when I left that part of me left too.

"Jude. Jude" I keep hearing my name. I turned around to see Sadie. God I missed my sister. I know that sometimes we didn't get along but when both of our parents left us we became all we had left. And now monthly visits just aren't enough.

"Hey Sadie"

"Gosh I can't believe how good it is to see you" She said while squeezing the life out of me.

"Sadie I would like to be able to breathe and maybe you can see me more."

"Oops sorry!"

"It's ok"

"So where is the consumer of you life" Asking while look around for that person.

"I think they went to find one of their favorite people here"

"oh, so when are you going to tell me the reason you came back?" I hated when she did this. We go talking about one thing and then next she asks me something that I really do not want to talk about at the moment. I hate not telling her though.

"Well Darius asked me to come" I knew by her face that she was shocked and I don't blame her. I mean Darius wasn't on my top five list when I left but he does always seem to come back when I need him.

"What!?" She looked liked she was about to slap me that was how confused she was.

"It's a long story" looking at her sister's expression she knew Sadie was wanting the truth. "One that I promise to tell you soon but at the moment I can't, not here not now."

"Okay, but you are ok right?" I could tell that she was getting worried.

"Yes Sadie, I am ok." 'Hopefully I will be soon.' Thinking to myself so that I will not cause Sadie to worry more.

--

As Kwest walked into Studio A he saw his best friend looking at the coach without blinking. "Hey T, you ok there?" There was no response. "T, What the hell, what's with you" smacking him upside the head.

"What the hell man. What was that for" Tommy said while rubbing his head.

"I had to get your attention somehow"

"Um Sorry I was just thinking" Then all they heard was a little voice screaming "KWEST!!" "Uncle KWEST where are YOU?"

Tommy looked up "Uncle Kwest, I didn't know your sister had a kid"

Kwest looked up trying to be careful not to say the wrong thing. "Um no the kid is not Tina's"

"Do you have another sister I don't know about" Looking really confused.

"Uncle Kwest there you are" "I was looking everywhere"

"Hey" he told the little girl while picking her up. "How is my favorite little girl? I haven't seen you in a month. I missed you bunches."

Tommy saw the little girl go from happy to mad in a matter of second.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" The little girl screamed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kwest said looking really confused.

""You called me little, I am not little. I am a big girl."

"I know but I like to remember you as the little girl that loves when momma sings to her. I know your big. You are getting so big pretty soon you will be bigger than me."

"I am and don't you forget it mister!" She said really cute.

"Tommy was thinking to himself as Kwest and the kid were talking. 'God she reminds me of someone'

"So where is the talented mom, or should I say who?" Tommy asked wondering who the girl's mother is.

"There she is" the little girl said. "MOMMY" "MOMMY" the little girl ran to the woman.

She turned around and all Tommy could so was stare at the young woman he hasn't seen in years.

"Hey" she said…

**So there you have it. I hope you like it. I have no clue where I am going from here but if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me. I would love help**

**Thanks**

**Jaime**


	2. Awkward

So I hope you liked the first chapter

**So I hope you liked the first chapter. I got 4 reviews so far and I guess that is good but I got many hits. Please REVIEW I need help on where to go from here. **

**So let's start this chapter shall we…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_She turned around and all Tommy could so was stare at the young woman he hasn't seen in years. _

"_Hey" she said…_

**Jude POV:**

When Sadie left me go back to work I went looking around everywhere for Avery. I finally turned around when I heard her screaming for me. "MOMMY" "MOMMY" God it doesn't matter how many times she says it I love hearing her say that. I love having someone that needs me as much as I need them.

She ran into my arms. When I turned around I saw the one person I thought I might be able to hold off from seeing. But of course with my luck I run into him within of 30 minutes of being here.

"Hey" I can't believe it. Did I just say hey? I haven't seen him in 4 years and all I can say is hey. Darn I am so stupid sometimes.

He is just standing there looking at me like I am not real. "Um…I….wow….yeah?" did I really just say that. Even after 4 years he still makes me so nervous. And damn he looks good. I don't think he has even aged. Lucky him!

"Jude you there?" Kwest said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Kwest, um Sadie told me to tell you that she will be ready to go in about an hour."

"Ok, hate to ruin this little awkward moment but I have to go and finish some things up before I leave to go home. Jude, are you and this big girl coming home with us?"

"Um… no we are going to stay at the house. You and Sadie should stay at your guy's house and I can stay at mine. I haven't been back there in years. This little one here wants to see the rehearsal place before we leave to the house. I'll see you in the morning though"

I am trying to keep talking to Kwest so I don't have to look at the man next to him. I still can not believe that he hasn't said anything yet. Tommy usually isn't the silent type.

Kwest turned to Avery "she called you little aren't you going to yell at her?"

"She's my mommy I wouldn't yell at her. STUPID!!"

"Hey what did I say about calling people stupid?" I hate getting her into trouble but I am trying to be a good mom.

"That it is stupid to call people stupid" This comment finally got Tommy to make a noise. I heard him snicker beside Kwest.

"Hey do you want to come and help uncle Kwest with some big girl jobs?" he said to Avery.

"Oh yeah, Mommy can I?" "Of course baby, try not to break anything"

Avery and Kwest ran off to do something, I could tell that the job that Kwest needed to do was fake by the look on his face. But I am guessing this gives me time to talk to Tommy if he will talk. This should be awkward.

**I know this short but I wanted to add another chapter today to see if people will still read. The next chapter, I PROMISE, will be the conversation between Jude and Tommy. PLESE REVIEW!! I need suggestions on where to go from here. I posted a poll about the father of Avery. **

**Thanks for reading. Review and give me your ideas and I promise to update when I get them. **

**Love you**

**Jaime**


	3. What gives you the Right?

**I am so very sorry for the long update. I was having family issues and didn't have the time or energy to write. Plus this chapter is a bit harder than the other two. So here goes nothing….**

**Love you**

**Jaime**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PREV.)

_Avery and Kwest ran off to do something, I could tell that the job that Kwest needed to do was fake by the look on his face. But I am guessing this gives me time to talk to Tommy if he will talk. This should be awkward._

Chapter 3- "What gives you the Right?"

**Tommy's POV**

When Kwest ran off with the little girl, I am guessing Avery; I could tell that this was to leave me alone with the girl I haven't seen in almost what 5 years. What do I say? What do you say to the girl that you thought would be with you until the day one of you die? What do you say to the girl who just up and left one day? Nothing! That's what. You just sit and wait until she decides to talk. I hope that this is good. Good and Awkward.

I finally looked up not meeting Jude's face. God saying her name again is nothing new. I say her name in my head almost everyday. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the day I met her. But apparently she didn't remember me. I mean she has a daughter, had to get over me pretty fast to do that.

"Hi" I could tell that she was nervous. I used to be able to tell everything about her. I knew when she was upset, sad, or angry. But really was that all she had to say, hi, what is that? How about opening up with answers to all of my questions? How about just at least telling me why you left me?

"After almost 5 years that's all you have to say, hi? For a girl that never had a problem with words that seemed a bit weird, does it not?" I know I was being a bit rude or whatever but I wanted to know. I wanted to know why she would leave me after everything we went through to get together.

"Yeah usually I start a conversation by saying hi. But if you are going to be like this already then I am just going to go and find someone who I can talk to. I don't have the energy to fight with you." This is not normal for Jude. She never gives up when I am being this way. She is always willing fight with me. Looks like things have changed more than I thought.

"Don't you think I deserve something? Some sort of answer? God Jude, I think I at least deserve one answer from you?" Before I even got the chance to finish Jude jumped in, seems like the Jude I used to know was still somewhere in there.

"NO! I do not think you deserve anything from me. I don't owe you anything. You are not going to stand here and yell at me looking for answers. You are not the only person that would like to know my I left or even came back. Why I did or do anything is none of your concern. So please just stop"

"Damnit Jude, are you really saying this stupid shit? I knew you were a bit slow sometimes, but really, I think do this is my _Concern_. I am the one you left behind like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to you after all of those years."

I know I was being an ass but at this moment I didn't really care. I do DESERVE some answers. She up and left one night without even saying anything to me. I have the right to be mad.

"I am not doing this with you. And to begin with how dare you question my intelligence. I grew up a lot faster than other people my age. I had to do things that I don't wish upon anyone. I know that I had a lot of things handed to me when I became _The Jude Harrison_. But these last what 5 years have been hell for me the only person I had was a baby. I baby girl so beautiful and everything to me. A baby I had to take care of alone at 19. I think I know a lot more than someone people will ever know. So how dare you"

What the hell is she talking about? She is trying to blame me for raising a kid alone. That is no where my fault.

"How is you raising a kid alone my fault? Do you think I really want to hear about a kid you had with someone else? Didn't seem to me that you pined for me long after you left, I mean god Jude, the kid came shortly after you left. So what you do, screw someone right after you left my bed? And you used to call the girls I knew sluts"

Jude's head raised as her eyes widen. I know that I shouldn't have said that but again I don't care.

"And it is not my fault that Mister Joe didn't stick around to help you"

I could tell that Jude was starting to get really pissed. So what happened next really surprised me.

"What gives you the right to apply that I was a slut? And guess what the _kid_ has a name so trying using it, AVERY! And guess again asshole I left Avery's father. I ran in to tell him I was pregnant, I was really happy, but guess what I found him under some tramp so I left. Get over yourself Tommy. Get over your issues, we all have them."

And with that she left. I know I should of stopped her to say I was sorry. I knew she was not a slut but I am so mad at her for leaving something that was supposed to be FOREVER. God how can I be so stupid sometimes. Why did she have to have a little girl someone else? What was wrong with me? Why was she happy she was having a baby with someone other than me?

**Sorry it's not more. I wish I had more to write but right now I think this chapter ended good. REVIEW please and tell me what you think. Always could use the help**

**So until next time**

**Jaime**


	4. Will Bring me Home

**Hey so this chapter was a bit harder to write. I think because I have no clue how to write this. So like usual if you have any opinions or views of what I should do please tell me. I would love to hear them. And I was reply back as soon as I get them! **

**So here goes the new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing them for everyone.**

**(PREV.)**

"_What gives you the right to apply that I was a slut? And guess what the kid has a name so trying using it, AVERY! And guess again asshole I left Avery's father. I ran in to tell him I was pregnant, I was really happy, but guess what I found him under some tramp so I left. Get over yourself Tommy. Get over your issues, we all have them." _

_And with that she left. I know I should of stopped her to say I was sorry. I knew she was not a slut but I am so mad at her for leaving something that was supposed to be FOREVER. God how can I be so stupid sometimes. Why did she have to have a little girl someone else? What was wrong with me? Why was she happy she was having a baby with someone other than me? _

**Chapter 4:**

**Jude's POV**

I cant believe that Tommy would say those things about me. I thought he thought more of me than that, I guess I was wrong. I came here to tell everyone the truth and I was going to start with someone I have being lying to since I left but I guess that will have to wait.

I ran out of the room Tommy was in so fast that I didn't see where I was going or who I was running into.

"Jude, have you been walking long? Or is walking a new thing for you?" I looked up to see how I ran into. Not that I should have had to that. By hearing the response to me hitting him I knew who it was.

"Hey Darius, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its ok, I was that was going on. I didn't hear anything but the look on his and your face I knew it wasn't going well. Did you tell him?"

I looked up as soon as he asked me that. The weird part about all of this, about me coming home, was that Darius was the only one who knew the whole truth about it. "I was going to but he started yelling at me before I could get the words out. I don't want to just say everything bluntly; I want everyone to know when the time is right."

"Jude don't you think the time was write around 4 years ago"

"Look I know I have mad some bad decisions about everything but this is going to be the hardest thing I have or will ever do. I trust that you wont tell anyone until I have been able to sit down with everyone."

"Jude you should of already sat down with at least your family. And even though I didn't like you two together, Tommy deserves to know to. You cant keep putting this off. People are going to need to be there for you. Usually family is there for one another when things like this happens to someone they love. Tell them. I wont tell anyone unless I have to"

"I will tell them, but in my own way. Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Look Jude, even though I never used to show it. I care about you. You are like a daughter to me in a way. I would do anything that would help you. And the place called and said that they will be ready for you next week. Please try and tell everyone before then."

"I will. Thank you again." I walked away before he could give me anymore guilt for not telling everyone why I am here. But it looks like I have to hurry and tell everyone by next week. I wish that I didn't have to go. I don't want to be away from my little girl but I have to, to make everything all better again.

**Tommy POV**

I walked back into the studio after Jude left. Kwest and Jude's little girl, Avery, were listening to music with Avery singing along. Even at 4 she has a voice like her mom. I finally noticed what the song was and stopped while listening to them sing and talk.

"…_will bring me home, _Uncle Kwestie can you tell me something?" Avery looked at Kwest while talking.

"Sure cutie, what would you like to know?" It is so weird the way he talks to little kids like he has lost his mind, gets all girly in a way so not cool.

"It's about mommy. Every night she sings me this when I am going to bed, when she thinks I am asleep she starts crying. Why does mommy get all sad when she sings this?" 

Wow, Jude starts to cry when she sings this song. I thought maybe she felt no emotion towards me maybe I was a bit wrong, or it could be just the song. There is no way that Jude has any feeling towards me anymore, look she has a kid with someone else.

"Well cutie, this song is um… a very emotional song for mommy. She wrote this for someone very special and now she sings it to you. Maybe when she sings it to you she looks at you and sees who she wrote it for. You know when you were a baby you looked just like you parents, both of them."

Wait Kwest knows who the father is? Why didn't he tell me she even had a kid? I though he was my friend, no my best friend.

I walked further in to make myself known in the room. "So Kwestie, you know the guy?"

Kwest looked up. "Well um…. Yeah…"

_**What is going on with Jude?**_

_**Where is she going?**_

_**Will Tommy find out Avery's father is?**_

_**What will happen?**_

**Sorry that the chapter isn't very long. I didn't want Kwest and Tommy's information in this chapter. **

**Please help me. Tell me your opinions on what I should do.**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love yah**

**Jaime **


	5. Wishing to Tell

**So it seems that I never post the next chapter on time. I was planning on posting this chapter a long time ago. But my files got deleted so I lost what I wrote. Here is the new stuff, hope you like it and give me your opinion about it and what you would like to happen next. **

**(PREV.)**

"_Well cutie, this song is um… a very emotional song for mommy. She wrote this for someone very special and now she sings it to you. Maybe when she sings it to you she looks at you and sees who she wrote it for. You know when you were a baby you looked just like you parents, both of them."_

_Wait Kwest knows who the father is? Why didn't he tell me she even had a kid? I though he was my friend, no my best friend._

_I walked further in to make myself known in the room. "So Kwestie, you know the guy?"_

_Kwest looked up. "Well um…. Yeah…"_

**JUDE'S POV**

I knew that I needed to make things right with everyone and tell everyone the truth but it is so hard to look the people you love or once loved more than life itself and tell them that everything is about to go wrong for her small family.

God even she never wanted to hear it let alone believe that she might not be able to do all the things she wished to do with her little girl. I feel so guilty lying to everyone.

I wonder where Avery is. She is always running away guess it runs in her genes. I see Sadie and stop her to ask where Avery might be.

"Hey Sadie, do you know if Avery is still with Kwest? I really just want to leave and relax without everyone asking 20 questions. They are acting like they care what I have been up to. It is driving me insane. People I don't even know asking about my life."

"Um Avery was singing with Kwest when I went in there. So I believe that she is still there. And as for leaving Darius just asked me to find you, he wants to know if you can do him a favor, told me to have you go in Studio B. He should be in there already."

"Well if Darius is still the same Darius I don't think he was asking. But yeah I'll go in there." I looked down before saying the rest. "given that I owe him more than anyone"

"What was that Jude" God does she have ears like a hawk. I was wishing that she didn't hear that.

I look up. "Nothing just thinking out loud"

"Oh ok." Thank you everyone, she believe that. Well maybe not. I see Sadie staring me down. Her looking at my face like she could tell that I was keeping major things for her.

"Well I think he said it was important so go check before you go and get Avery"

"Ok thank Sadie, see you at the house for dinner"

As I start to walk off, I keep thinking what a horrible sister I am. Sadie has been there for me every step of the way and I am keeping the most important thing from her. She will hate me when she finds out.

I walk into Studio B where Darius was sitting in the chair talking to a group of people.

"Jude thanks for coming in. I know that you were about to leave but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Its not big deal, I still have to find Avery before I can leave and you know how hard that one will be?" I chuckle to myself. "But I can do whatever you need me to do. Um can I go into Studio A right fast and see if she is in there?"

"Yeah we are not that ready for you yet anyways. I was expecting Sadie to no find you quite that fast."

"Thanks, I will be back soon"

When I close that door to the studio I run over to the other studio.

"So Kwestie, you know the guy" I hear Tommy's voice when I walk in. Knowing that is this not going to end well.

I see Kwest look up from his feet. "Well…Um…Yeah"

I rush in deciding that I will be the one to tell everyone who the father is. I don't want Tommy or anyone else to hear it from anyone but me. "Hey um Kwest, Darius needs me in Studio B before we leave. Could you and Avery come with me? So after I am done we can leave. I really want to eat. I am starving"

I see Tommy's face meet mine and I look down not to meet it. Knowing if he sees my face he will be able to know that I am trying to get away from him.

"Mommy what are you doing for Unkie Dar?" I always find it so cute with the way she talks. She has her moments when she acts like she is 10 and not only almost 5. But when she forgets she still acts like an little kid.

"I don't know baby. Uncle Darius wants me to do something for him. He is in the other studio with some group. Why don't you go with Kwest and find Aunt Sadie so we can get some food soon."

"Food, yes mommy I am so hungry. I feel like my belly is so empty. Fill me up mommy; I haven't eaten something since Kwestie feed me some sandwich"

"Which was like 20 minutes ago" Kwest answers back. Starting to tick Avery.

I look up and see Tommy smiling to himself. "What's so funny?" I say without thinking.

I see Tommy look at me and answer. "Well it looks like your daughter got something I wish on no one."

"And what would that be, Quincy?" Why did he always have to do this to me. I wish I could just walk away just like he did.

"The way you can eat and then be hungry 15 minutes later"

"Well I love the fact that we have an appetite. That means I don't have to worry about her not starving and then when she gets older not eating at all. Because she will see that even adult women eat and feel ok about it"

"Well good for you I guess." I see him start to look at the ground again.

"Kwest can you meet me in the studio. We really have to go"

And with that I walk out of the studio.

**Ok I am so sorry for the wait. I think I might need help on where to go with the writing. I have a general idea where I want this to go but if you have any ideas or want to have an input on the story review and tell me. I would love more reviews before I write some more. **

**Peace and Love Jaime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Tommy's POV**

**I didn't mean anything bad about the comment I made about the Harrison women. Wait, is Jude's daughter even a Harrison. Wouldn't she have her fathers last name?**

"**Hey T, would you mind coming into Studio B for me. I have that new group you are producing in there with a songwriter. I thought you were like to watch and hear what is going on." **

**Looking up at Daruis, I notice that he has that stupid smirk on his face. The one he wears when he is trying to get in someone elses business. I seriously hope this has nothing to do with me. I just want to get through this last week so I can leave. **

**I have been wanting to have a long vacation forever. I was supposed to go on it with the one person I wanted forever with. I was supposed to go on it five years ago. I was supposed to go on it with Jude.**

**But she up and left me. And to make matters worse, she had a kid so soon after she left me. I always thought she would only be that close with someone she loved. There is no way in hell that she would that so soon after she ran from me. Wait, what if she left me for someone else.**

"**T, are you even listening to me. I need you in Studio B now." **

"**Oh, sorry D. I just blanked for a second there. What were you saying again." Not that I really care I just want to leave. **

"**I need you in B for that new group. We have a songwriter in there right now to help them. I thought you would like to watch and see what is happening. Seeing how they are your new producing gig."**

"**Sure I'll be in there shortly. Just let me shut everything down in here first."**

"**Whatever just hurry up. The writer is leaving soon."**

**God I seriously dislike him most of the time. **

**------**

**The new group that just got singed is the one that most remind people of Jude and SME together. Their lead singer is a girl and the three guys that back her. Though no one could ever compare to Jude's voice. **

**When I walk in I see Kwest, Avery, and Sadie looking through the glass closely. Sort of waiting to see what happens. I thought they were going to meet with Jude to leave. **

**I look over to Avery. She has the biggest smile on her face. God she looks so much like her mom. **

**I start to her voices in the recording booth. **

"**Hey guys thanks for coming in right now. This is the only time that I could get this amazing girl here. J this is the new group I was talking to you about last week. I was wondering if you could sing a couple of things to show them some of your writing skills." **

**What writer name is J. I have never handled anyone with that name. I always thought I knew most of the writers from around here. **

"**Did she know that he was going to do this?" I looked up and noticed that it was Sadie talking. I am so confused right now. **

"**No. But he shouldn't be. He knows more than anyone that she doesn't do that anymore"**

"**She sings to me all the time Kwestie"**

**Oh my god. Its Jude in there. Is she a writer now. What did Kwest mean she doesn't do this anymore? She would never stop singing. Music was her life. **

**I look through the glass noticing the woman for the first time in the room. She doesn't look to pleased to be in there. Doesn't matter how long she leaves I will still be able to read her. I have looked at that face so much I know her moods better than my own.. **

"**I guess I can since you dragged me in here. Hey guys! My name is Jude. Its nice to meet you"**

"**Hey my name is Angel, I have loved your work since forever. I sucked when I haven't heard from you in awhile."**

"**Thanks I just I am performing anymore. My life changed a lot. I used to love singing but now I have a greater love. I wanted to make sure I was there for her and I didn't feel the music anymore. So lets get to this." **

"**Mommy, Mommy. Kwestie can she hear me."**

**Kwest looks at the board and shakes his head. He bends down and presses the speaker. "Now talk babe."**

"**Mommy, Mommy! Can you sing the bed time song?'**

**Jude looks up and smiles. She really loves that little girl. **

"**Um sure babe. Anything for you"**

"**Um Jude is this a new one or old?" Darius looks up talking to her.**

"**This is old. I Haven't really written anything since Avery was born. I wrote maybe 2 after that. Things changed."**

**Jude moves around the booth. Moving towards the guitar in the room. I notice that she has some tears building up in her eyes. **

"**Hey Avery, can you tell me about the song before mommy sings it." **

"**Darius I don't think that is a good idea." Jude says**

"**Why not. You sing it to her every night she can talk about it."**

"**Avery…."**

"**Mommy sings it for me when I am not feeling good and when its bed time. She says it was written before me. That mommy sings it for everyone she loves. Mommy says when she looks at me and sings the song that it reminds her of my daddy."**

**I look up. If this song is written before she left and old. That mean that the dad lives here. God I need to figure out who Jude left me for and why. **

"**Ok Jude lets hear it…**


End file.
